A great many inventions are known with respect to solid model creation apparatuses, these including, for example, Japanese Patent No. 1827006. Conventional solid model creation apparatuses generally employ as light source a gas laser generator outputting ultraviolet laser light.
Gas laser generator size is fairly large (e.g., 150 cm.times.30 cm.times.30 cm), and consequently solid model creation apparatus main body size is likewise correspondingly large. In addition, the gas laser generator is itself expensive, and moreover, depending on the type of generator, a 200 V power supply and a water cooling apparatus (chiller) may well be required. Accordingly, the price of a conventional solid model creation apparatus is extremely high (e.g., several tens of millions of yen).
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a solid model creation apparatus that is small in size and inexpensive.